(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning composition and, more particularly, to an all-purpose cleaning composition in a concentrated form for use in cleaning textiles, glass, automobiles, and hard surfaces.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are a large number of cleaning products currently on the market. Typically, cleaning compositions, detergents, and the like contain a combination of many components including but not limited to anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, builders, suds-stabilizers, buffers, disinfecting agents, wetting agents, and chelating agents. Often these cleaning compositions employ components that may have adverse effects on the environment such as phosphorous compounds, peroxygen compounds, chlorine bleach compounds, and fluorinated compounds.
Prior art related to this invention is as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,297 issued to Jenevein on Apr. 13, 2004 for a cleaning composition teaches a cleaning composition for treating and removing stains from a non-porous surface has one or more salts, such as quaternary ammonium salts, sulfates and chlorides, a chelator and a dispersant, dissolved in an aqueous solution of alcohol. The preferred salts are myristyltrimethylammonium bromide and benzethonium chloride, the chelator is tetrasodium salt ethylenediamine of tetraacetic acid, and the dispersant is polyvinyl alcohol. The cleaning composition is incorporated into a product, which has a non-woven polyester carrier impregnated with the cleaning composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,980 issued to Russo, et al. on Jun. 2, 1998 for a car wash teaches a novel car wash composition substantially eliminates water-spotting. This novel car wash composition is comprised of: a surfactant package which is comprised of a first surfactant selected from the group consisting essentially of an anionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and mixtures thereof; and a second surfactant selected from the group consisting essentially of fluorosurfactant, a silicone surfactant, and mixtures thereof; and a substantive polymer that renders the surface to be cleaned more hydrophilic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,747 issued to Wise on May 11, 2004 for a composition and method for cleaning and disinfecting a garbage disposal teaches an improved composition and method for cleaning and disinfecting a garbage disposal that does not require aerosol propellants or carbon dioxide gas generating reaction systems. The composition comprises a suds stabilizing surfactant and a disinfecting agent, plus other optional ingredients such as additional detergent surfactant and scouring agents. The required disinfecting agent is selected from the group consisting of quaternary ammonium compounds, halogenated compounds, phenolics, alcohols, aldehydes, oxidizing agents and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 20040043041 to Baker, James R. JR., et al. on Mar. 4, 2004 for antimicrobial compositions and methods of use teaches compositions and methods for decreasing the infectivity, morbidity, and rate of mortality associated with a variety of pathogenic organisms and viruses. The reference invention also relates to methods and compositions for decontaminating areas colonized or otherwise infected by pathogenic organisms and viruses. Moreover, the reference invention relates to methods and compositions for decreasing the infectivity of pathogenic organisms in foodstuffs. In particular, decreased pathogenic organism infectivity, morbidity, and mortality are accomplished by contacting the pathogenic organism with an oil-in-water nanoemulsion comprising an oil, an organic solvent, and a surfactant dispersed in an aqueous phase. In some preferred embodiments, the solvent comprises an organic phosphate solvent. In still other embodiments, the organic phosphate-based solvent comprises dialkyl phosphates or trialkyl phosphates (e.g., tributyl phosphate).
While these compositions can lead to a useful cleaning agent, a simpler composition that retains superior cleaning activity while reducing the number of components could simplify the manufacturing process potentially reducing production costs without sacrificing product quality. Further, many of these cleaning compositions employ components that may have adverse effects on the environment. Thus, there remains a need for a superior cleaning composition having a simple composition that is environmentally friendly, easily formulated, and cost effective.